


Wild {Alpha x Omega}

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Haikyuu x Reader, Lemons, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, confident reader, gardener reader, haikyuu/reader - Freeform, omega!reader, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: A bunch of Alpha/Omega oneshots with my favorite Haikyuu characters





	1. Heat (Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Kyoutani x Omega!Reader

The first time you set eyes upon him, it was with little interest. Just another one of the alpha sports freaks littering the schoolyard. It was early in the morning and you were picking stray blades of glass out of your uniform. You had taken your easel out to the riverbank to quickly paint the sunrise over the water as your dog ran through the weeds.

A burning sensation had spread across the back of your head, and when you turned he was glaring right at you. He immediately flipped his gaze around to looking the other direction, looking even angrier than before. You shrugged and turned back, preoccupied with trying to maneuver the huge canvas through the door of the art room. 

After that encounter the boy started to pop up in your line of vision more and more. the worst encounter of all being when you crashed into him and splattered paint everywhere. You grumbled in annoyance when he just ran off, probably not wanting to deal with the mess that was fifty percent his fault.

A few seconds later loud footsteps sounded through the hallway. You looked up in surprise when the blond crouched down in front of you, wads of brown paper towels in his hands. He grunted and handed a fistful to you before silently starting to clean up the paint. 

You smiled without meaning to.

The next day, you walked into the art room after school to see a tall, imposing figure staring at one of the paintings. It was halfway finished, featuring the abstract figure of a black dog surrounded by streaks and splotches of black and grey. The animal’s face was twisted in a viscous growl, tiny bits of yellow-white foam speckling its lips.

“Do you like it?”

Kyoutani spun around sharply, the tips of his ears pink with embarrassment. “Uh, I guess it’s… pretty?”

You laughed at his confused expression as he fumbled to come up with a compliment. His scent strengthened as he got more flustered and it made your nose twitch. “It’s for a charity. They’re going to auction it off and use the money to help rehabilitate dogs who were kept in fighting rings.”

He nodded. “I bet it’ll bring in a lot of money.”

“I hope so.” You walked closer to him, pulling a stool out in front of the easel. 

Kyoutani’s body went rigid as you passed him, the smell of oil paint and some kind of soft shampoo filling his nostrils. He could feel his face burning, and it only made him more embarrassed. “I-I have t go!” he yelled, and ran out of the room.

Your eyes followed him as he practically flew past the row of windows facing the hallway and a laughed exploded from your throat. “What a funny guy.”

Over the next couple weeks you talked to Kyoutani more and more. He would stop by the art room if he didn’t have practice right away and if you left at the same time as the volleyball team he would walk you to the station. For all of the nasty rumors about him Kyoutani was exceptionally gentle with you. Always careful, it seemed as though he was holding himself back, hiding a piece of himself.

You paused in your painting to peer up at him sitting on a stool beside you. His ever-sharp gaze met yours. “What?”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you set your brush down. “Is there something wrong with you?”

Kyoutani’s face flushed immediately. For such a scary looking guy he sure was easy embarrass. “What—I don’t—Nothing’s wrong!”

Eyebrows creased with a frown, you leaned closer to him. He quickly averted his eyes. You sighed and turned back to your easel. “Whatever. But I know something’s wrong, and I’ll figure it out eventually.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell you that you were the one who was off, not him. Your scent had been getting stronger, thicker and sweeter than before. It hung about him like a cloud he couldn’t escape no matter how many cold showers he took. Yesterday Oikawa had even teased him about having a little omega no on knew about.

A stripe of orange paint decorated your cheek as you focused all your attention on the painting and he practically had to grab his own hand to stop himself from reached out. He pushed down a growl that was threatening to surface from his throat. The two of you had never spoken about your presentations as alpha and omega. Anything in that area was uncharted territory until you brought it up.

The next day Kyoutani was on his way to the art room when a nearly suffocating scent filled the air. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and he sprinted the rest of the way there.

Paint brushes and flecks color were strewn across the room but there was no trace of you. He tore through the room until he heard the sound of tiny whimpers coming from the storage closet in the corner. He threw open his door to find you curled up on the ground, surrounded by bins of supplies. 

You flinched as the door opened and Kyoutani’s scent hit you like a brick to the face. His silhouette against the bright light of the room was goddamn mouthwatering.

A whimper escaped from your mouth and Kyoutani cringed. His body was burning and his hands itched to reached out and touch you. You were squirming against the floor, lips parted in calling and eyes wet with tears. You were completely and strikingly vulnerable. He felt like his feet were cemented to the floor. You were invading all his senses.

Legs opening, soft cries, heat.

His body shook with the force of holding himself still, trying… Trying… Until—

Your eyes were clear for a few seconds and you reached up to lay your hands on his chest. He flinched, able to feel the heat of your skin through his shirt. Pulling yourself up on weak arms, you buried your nose into the crook of his neck.

One of Kyoutani’s arms came down without thinking and wrapped around your waist. He pulled you closer into his chest and you exhaled deeply. Your breath was laced with a whisper so soft that if all his senses hadn’t been heightened in that moment it would have slipped by unnoticed.

“Alpha.”

His fingers dug into your waist with a bruising force, and Kyoutani flipped you over so that your back pressed against his chest. You whimpered as his teeth grazed over your shoulder. A groan escaped him and he rutted his hips against your ass, hands firm and demanding on your hips. You shifted beneath him and Kyoutani bit down hard on your shoulder.

You gasped and pushed back into him involuntarily. “Alpha!” He growled, eyes fixed on the bare column of your neck. Your shirt was unbuttoned halfway down the front, tangling around your arms. Your skirt was riding up from the erratic movement, slowly exposing— He was practically salivating. 

“Kyou~” You turned over and wrapped your arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise as you pulled his mouth down to yours. You lips were like fire against his skin. You broke away and smiled. You had definitely gotten his full attention. Please “Kyou… I can’t wait anymore.” He kissed you again, this one more ferocious than the last. 

His gaze was wild, but his voice was cool and low when he spoke. “Are you ready for me little omega?” He pushed your panties to the side and settled himself between your legs. “Do you want your alpha to fill you up and make you feel all better?” You whimpered in response. “Say it.”

“…Yes”

Stars dotted across your vision when he pushed into you, your body trembling in his arms. He let out a low groan and it sparked something in you, seeing to light your blood on fire. Your nails scored marks across his shoulders and everything was heat. Everything disappeared except the scent of his need. 

He was rough and powerful and beautiful. A true Mad-Dog. Your body tightened along with bruising fingers on your hips and you moaned into Kyoutani’s mouth as a wave of ecstasy washed over you. He came a few moments later, his body held over yours by his forearms.

He placed a feather-light kiss on your forehead and continued trail of soft kisses all the way up to your mouth. He pulled back for a moment and you thought his gaze looked more calm than usual. The tips of his ears were suddenly turning pink and you wondered how he could be embarrassed after the act. He stared at you with stars in his eyes.

“I think I love you.”


	2. Confident (Sawamura Daichi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Sawamura Daichi x Omega!Reader

You pushed the covers aside and rolled out of bed, sliding on a pair of panties as you walked to the bathroom. You stopped in front of the mirror and examined yourself throughly. There were a few more bite marks and bruises, but other than that it was the usual cellulite, stretch marks, and extra curves. You grinned at your nearly nude reflection and poked at your stomach. “Hey there sexy mama.” A laugh exploded from your throat and you walked back into the bedroom.

Daichi was still laying in bed, now with one arm behind his head as he checked his phone. A sheet was draped loosely across his waist and his chest was bare. He looked over at you when you walked in and raised an amused eyebrow. “Did you just post a picture of me sleeping and caption it ‘thick thighs make dicks rise’?”

Another full-bodied laugh escaped you as you straddled his waist. He set down his phone and placed both hands on your hips. You trailed your fingertips down his stomach. “Was I wrong?”

The sexy grin that split his face should have been illegal. “Of course not.” His eyes wandered over your body with a kind of purposeful heat. Daichi’s eyes were dark when his eyes met yours again. He gripped your waist tightly and flipped you so that he was now on top and settled in-between your legs.

He buried his nose into the spot where our neck met your shoulder, brushing against the claiming bite, and an electric shock raced through your body. “Alpha!”

He laughed softly and continued down your body, leaving barely-there butterfly kisses and touches all over your body. The glaring negative space seemed to amplify every small touch. He pushed your legs apart, and you couldn’t quite remember when your panties had come off but it must have happened sometime because Daichi’s exhale blew a tiny gust of cold air over your core and your whole body tensed.

You knew that he had to be making that devil’s smile again, seeing being your body quivering in anticipation of his touch. He flicked your clit lightly and you gasped. A soft chuckle escaped his throat. “Does this little Omega want her Alpha?”

You nodded your head furiously, on the verge of letting out a huge moan.

Daichi clicked his tongue, his eyes almost black. “I didn’t quite catch that, I think you need to be more clear.” He plunged one finger into you and you wailed.

“I want you Alpha!”

“Be more specific what do you want from me?” He added another teasing finger.

You writhed on the bed. “Anything! Anything you’ll give me Alpha!”

He bit into your neck, hard, and slid into you, making shocks run up your spine. There was more time for slow and sweet, and this round he was harsh, Daichi fucking you into the bed with a special kind of ferocity.

Once you were done you cured around each other, and he pulled the sheet loosely back over the two of you.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

You snatched a piece of chicken out of Suga’s lunch as he turned in the other direction, but he turned back quicker than expected and you were caught. “(Y/n).” He shook his head at you. “I keep telling you to bring a lunch so you’ll stop stealing mine.”

His mock disapproval sent a smile across your face. “Well then it’s a good thing you love me then. I am just so damn adorable.” Sugar rolled his eyes.

A package was dropped into your lap and Daichi plopped down beside you, sandwiched between you and Suga. You ripped open the plastic and gave him quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks babe.” He absentmindedly hummed a response and you were hyper-aware of his hand resting on your knee.

A girl snickered from behind you and you turned to see a small group glaring at you distastefully. You shrugged and turned back. Some of the more annoying people at this school didn’t seem to like you much. Daichi rubbed his thumb along your skin in a silent show of acknowledgement, still talking with Suga. You smiled and took another bite of your food. They weren’t really worth your time anyways.

You leaned on Daichi’s shoulder and he placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Just ignore them,” he whispered.

You laughed. “Dot worry, I’d never let someone else’s half-baked opinions affect me.” You felt his lips curl into a smile against your hair.

“I love you.”

“I love me too.”

He threw his head back and laughed.


	3. Call me (Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Iwaizumi Hajime x Omega!Reader

You sat across the table from your best friend, sipping a milkshake and picking through fries as you talked. She had recently found an Alpha who agreed with her tastes and somehow every conversation led back to him.

Hana took a huge bite out of her burger and continued talking with a full mouth. “I don’t know, I just got lucky. He’s totally my type too.” You rolled your eyes and hummed in response. She wiggled her eyebrows at you. “But anyways, no one has really caught your eye yet?”

You shrugged. “I guess I just have high standards, you know. I need a guy who I can tease and will cuddle me and be super sweet, but I also want him to be able to fuck my brains out, you know what I mean?”

She nodded. “All your other boyfriends had been either super clingy or total assholes.”

“I just can’t find someone with the perfect balance!”

She chewed thoughtfully and then her eyes lit up with mischief. “What about someone on one of the school’s sports teams? You’re a freak for muscles and that’s the best place to find them.” A sly grin crossed her face. “In fact, the volleyball team is sitting one table behind us right now.”

You sniffed the air without turning around. “Oh yeah, there’s a bunch of Alphas in that group.”

Hana giggled. “Do you think they heard that comment about needing someone to fuck your brains out?”

The two of you laughed loudly. “Part of me hopes they did.”

“Just a little push to grow some balls,” she said. Hana tilted her phone and took a picture of over your shoulder. You crowded around each other, voices lowering to a whisper.

“Ooh, this one’s cute, but he looks high maintenance.”

You studied the picture carefully. “Oh wait, the one sitting next to fluffy hair. He looks kinda angry, but in a good way, you know? Like I bet he could put up with my shit but not be a total doormat.” You giggled. “He looks like an angry kitten.”

Hana made a small noise of agreement and looked over your shoulder casually. “He has nice arms, muscular.” She squinted at the picture and the gasped. “Oh shit, he’s in the class next to us. This is perfect!” She squealed in delight. “From now on you may refer to me as your pimp daddy.”

“You’re insane!”

“You love it!” The two of you were so absorbed in laughing at yourselves that you didn’t notice the fluffy-haired volleyball player walk up to your table. He leaned against it casually and smiled down at the two of you. You matched his cheeky grin, almost in a challenge, and his eyes glittered in amusement.

“My friend wants to ask you out but he’s a huge coward and he’s afraid you’ll reject him.” The words were loud, meant to be heard across the room. “Could you do me a favor and make the first move so Iwa-chan will stop complaining about it?”

You picked up Hana's phone and pointed at the boy you had been admiring earlier. “Is Iwa-chan this one?” Fluffy-head nodded and you grinned. “Then don’t worry about it.”

He just laughed and walked back to his table. A few seconds passed and then you heard slightly muted yells of “Shittykawa” reached your ears, followed by an. “Ow, Iwa-chan!”

Hana balled up her wrapper and stood, with you following suit. As you passed the volleyball team’s table, you dropped a folded slip of paper in front of Iwa-chan. The table fell silent for a split second and then erupted in noise, with a furiously blushing boy right in the middle of it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Iwaizumi buried his nose into the crook of your neck and squeezed your ass with a firm grip. His rut had hit him like a freight train and all he had time to do was call you before he went insane. The storage room was dusty and not at all an ideal location, but beggars can’t be choosers.

A low growl escaped him when he heard you giggle. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, back pressed up against the cool wall. Your smell was so intoxicating he thought he might be drooling. Draping your arms casually over his shoulders, you let him scent you to his heart’s content. Iwaizumi reached a hand under your skirt and was shocked when he met bare skin.

“No panties?”

You smirked at him. “I took them off on my way here.”

He groaned and pushed the hem of your shirt up your stomach, in desperate need of any touch of your skin. “You’re so perfect.”

A sigh escaped you as you moved to unbutton his pants. “I know. But now I really need you to fuck me against this wall.”


	4. Sunflower Seeds and Scardey-Cats (Asahi Azumane x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Asahi Azumane x Omega!Reader
> 
> Idk why, but this one has a lot of time skips... Just bear with me

_“Azu-kun! Look it’s a roly-poly!” You ran up to your friend and displayed the lucky find: a tiny pill bug that crawled around your palm. You poked it and the animal rolled itself into a hard ball. “So cute!”_

_Asahi cowered away from you as you practically shoved your hand under his nose, his face pale. “(N/n)-chan, I don’t like it.”_

_You quickly drew your hand away and lightly poked the bug, causing it to roll itself up once again. “Don’t worry Azu-kun. It’s so small, it can’t hurt you.”_

_The boy sniffed and stared at you with huge, teary brown eyes. “I’m sorry (N/n)-chan. Bugs are scary.” He rubbed at his eyes with the sides of his hands, willing himself not to cry. You turned and walked away towards the bushes along the side of the playground and Asahi began to panic. Was she upset because he didn’t like the roly-poly? His throat hurt._

_Completely consumed in his emotions, he didn’t notice you gently place the bug on the ground among the plants and trot back over to him. You peered up at him, your face twisted into a question at his near-tears. And then, you smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen._

_“Don’t worry Azu-kun. I’ll protect you, so you don’t have to be scared of anything!”_

*****

About a dozen bright yellow sunflowers swayed in the wind. Even in a cramped flower bed they had grown big enough lately that they stalks stood a head taller than you. A tiny roly-poly bug crawled over the concrete near your foot and you careful stepped around it. 

You set down a basket next to another larger flower bed, this one teeming with cherry tomatoes, Japanese cucumbers, and green onions. It had been a miracle that the school had allowed you to plant fruits and vegetables as well as flowers in the empty flower beds. Humming quietly, you snapped the ripe cucumbers and tomatoes off their vines and cut a few stalks of green onion. Tonight your dinner would be egg drop soup with tomatoes and a cucumber salad.

You looked over to see a tall boy step out of the gym near the flower beds and suddenly a bright idea hit you. Waving one arm in the air, you called him over. He walked over slowly, a confused look on his face.

“Do you have time to help me with something?”

He tilted his head a bit in confusion, but nodded yes anyways.

You pointed up at one of the sunflowers. “See how the petals are starting to wilt a little? That means the seeds are almost ready, but I don’t want the birds to eat all of them so I have to put a cloth bag over them until they’re ripe. I would do it myself, but I can’t reach the bloom without breaking the stalks. Could you help me out? Please?”

The boy blushed a little and turned away when you mad eye contact, but nodded again. “Y-yeah, I can do it.”

You grinned. “Thank you so much.”

While Asahi, as you learned his name was, tied bags over the heads of the sunflowers, you talked. He could already tell you were the type of person who could hold a conversation almost completely on your own. But surprisingly, your talking didn’t annoy or tire him, instead it was calming and familiar.

“You know, Asahi, I feel like we’ve met before.” You watch a roly-poly crawl around your fingers. “Isn’t that weird?”

You smiled and his heart beat a little faster.

*****

A few days later, when Asahi poked his head out the door of the gym you were nowhere in sight. All he saw were covered sunflowers and a handful of bright red tomatoes. But only five minutes after that you wandered into the gym, popping tomatoes into your mouth and wearing that crazy sunhat. You grinned at him and then wandered over to where Kiyoko and Yachi were standing. His stomach twisted into knots. You waited with them until the end of practice, occasionally leaving the gym to return with more food or speak to a passing friend. 

Once everyone hd finished cleaning up and was ready to go home you made your way over to Asahi, a bright smile on your face. “Those sunflower seeds you helped me with will be ready to be baked in a couple days, do you want to come over and help me? You can take some home with you. It’ll be like a reward for helping me out.”

His cheeks flushed at the idea of being in your house, but nodded his head eagerly before he could stop himself. 

You smiled and pulled your phone out of your pocket. “Ok. Let’s trade numbers so I can contact you.” You leaned closer to him to see his phone number and he caught a whiff of your hair, sunlight, cinnamon, and soil. He stiffened and his heart must have been beating at least five times faster than normal. It felt like he might just burst into flames at any second. 

*****

He was standing in your living room, completely unsure of what to do, as you went to retrieve the sunflower seeds. Asahi was fifty percent sure he had just blacked out and this was a dream, but the other half of him screamed that no, this was definitely reality. Your scent was too clear for it to be in his imagination. Plus, in a dreamscape of his making, a couple things might have been a bit… altered.

“Asahi, you can come into the kitchen,” you called. He heard the muffled clattering of pans and forced his body to move even though his mouth was dry and he wasn’t completely sure he was still breathing. The next couple minutes were all a blur. Maybe your scent was throwing him a little off balance. At some point you had asked something about cinnamon and he had just nodded along. 

Finally, the seeds were shoved into the oven and you dusted your hands off on your skirt. You turned towards him with one of those smiles that he (loved) really liked. “Do you want to go watch a movie while these are cooking?”

He smiled nervously. “Sure."

You made your way over to the couch and pulled out a huge, fluffy blanket before plopping down. Seeing that Asahi hesitated for a second, you patted the space next to you. “Come on.”

He sat down, and then tensed immediately when you turned your body to lean against him. It seemed that he would never stop being embarrassed around you. But after a couple minutes he relaxed, your cinnamon scent heightened by the cooking sunflower seeds.

You sat up suddenly and placed a hand on his arm. “You know, Asahi, I really like you. Do you want to go out sometime?”

His eyes widened. “You mean… Like a date?”

Your smile reached up to your eyes. “Yeah.”

*****

_(Y/n) liked cold weather; the kind of weather where you had to wear a scarf and your nose and ears got a little red at the tips. The kind of weather where when Azu-kun held her hand it was the only part of her that really felt warm._

_She sat, huddled up in the blanket fort with a little boy, and pressed her hands against a cup of hot chocolate. He sat facing her, doing the same. She smiled, and he opened his palm to offer her something. She took a tiny sunflower bracelet out of his hand and he smiled too._

_Giggling, careful not to spill her drink, she asked, “What’s this for, Azu-kun? It’s not Christmas yet.”_

_He smiled sheepishly. “My dad said you should always bring a present if you want to ask someone to go out with you. So will you? Go out with me, (N/n)-chan?”_

_(Y/n) thought over it for a moment. Going out with someone was like… She was pretty sure it meant they share your candy and hold your hand when it’s cold. And they already did that anyways._

_Azu-kun stared down into his cup, growing unsure at your hesitation. “Do you want to?”_

_You smiled. “Yeah!”_


End file.
